Life In Pixie Hollow
by DoctorAllonsy
Summary: A Sparrow Man has arrived in Pixie Hollow and has perked the interest in a certain animal fairy, but a battle is threatening to destroy the peace in Pixie Hollow and it's up to him with help of Tinkerbell, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa and Vidia to save the day and restore peace in Pixie Hollow and finally discover how to use his new talent abilities. Fawn/OC
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I decided to write this story because I am a fan of all Tinker Bell series and I feel like Fawn should be used more (But yay she gets her own film soon), so this will be based mostly on Fawn/OC but all the other main fairies will be included. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tinker bell or any of the characters, only my OC Alaric **

Prologue

_Have you ever wondered how Nature gets its glow? Who gives it light and colour as the seasons come and go? Who helps all creatures great and small to walk, to swim, to fly? Who crafts such tiny details? You might see them if you try. For it's all the work of fairies, but they stay well out of sight The first time that a baby laughs, a fairy's life takes flight._

As the white dandelion comes floating into the centre of the pixie dust tree, with help from Vidia, all the fairies and sparrow men are excited to see the newest member of Pixie Hollow. Terrence pours some pixie dust on the seed and it transforms into a sparrow man with short jet black hair, naturally built body and dressed in a white t-shirt and shorts.

"Born of laughter clothed in cheer, welcome to Pixie Hollow" said Queen Clarion as she emerged from nowhere "I trust you found your way here alright"

All the sparrow man did was nod and look around, everyone was giving him smiles and it was very unnerving.

"Let's test your wings out" Queen Clarion said as she sprinkled some pixie dust as the Sparrow man fluttered his wings and lifted himself up, did a somersault and landed with a small chuckle.

"Now it's time to find your talent" a fairy from each section came forward with the symbol of their respected talents : Tinkerbelle a hammer, Rosetta a flower, Iradessa a controllable beam of light, Silvermist a dew drop, and so on. "One of these symbols will decide your talents"

The Sparrow man walked towards a miniature tornado that seemed to spike his interest, only to have it fall to dust when he touched it. He heard a triumphant "hm" coming from Vidia with a smug look on her face. He could tell that they were not going to get along any time soon. "It's okay, try another one" said Queen Clarion reassuringly.

As all the symbols began to drop, disintegrate or explode, until Sparrow man finally came across the symbol of an acorn, which began to shine brighter than a symbol has ever shun for anyone before, even Vidia.

After a few moments the shine began to die down, but the awe-struck looks on everyone's faces did not. The crowd then exploded in a sea of cheers as the talent had been found for the Sparrow man.

Then Queen Clarion spoke "Your talent has been found, Faries and Sparrow men of Pixie Hollow welcome the newest Animal Talent Sparrow man, Alaric!"

**Thank you for reading :D Fawn will be in the next chapter. Until next time**

**-DoctorAllonsy**


	2. Meeting Fawn

Meeting Fawn

**Alaric's POV**

After everyone got a good look at me the excitement died down and one by one they all started to leave. "Alaric, could you come here for a moment" I turned to see the one everyone seemed to call Queen Clarion with a really cute fairy with brown hair tied In a long plat and dressed in orange and brown beside her. I walked over to them and the unknown fairy gave me a little wave. Which I responded with a polite friendly smile.

"Alaric, since your talent has been found we can instantly get you started" Queen Clarion said with grace.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Well… First you will be given a new house, then you will be given a tour of Pixie Hollow, followed by being taught about your duties as an Animal talent Sparrow man" The Queen then kindly ushered the , I presume, Animal Talent fairy forward. "this is Fawn, as you have probably guessed, an Animal Talent Fairy who will act as your guide for now" And then the Queen flew away after saying goodbye.

"Hi!" Said Fawn energetically which came as quite as a pleasant shock for Alaric as she had seemed some quiet at first. "My names Fawn. Well I mean you already knew that but oh well."

"It's good to meet you Fawn , so… Uh... What is it like, you know, being an Animal Fairy" I replied desperately. I don't know why but I really want to know this Fairy, she seems pretty down to Earth.

"Oh it's the best! Your gunna love it! I kinda hoped you'd be an Animal Talent because Spring will be here soon and we really need some extra help." She said very optimistically. "Right. Let's get you to your new house."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So as you see you have all the basic furniture, a bed, a wardrobe with all your clothes in it, a desk etcetera…" Said Fawn as she stood in the middle of my pale orange room while I started looking around at my new place. "I'm pretty sure you don't want to be stuck in those clothes all day so I'll just go outside while you have your own look around and get changed" And with that she walked out.

While looking through my wardrobe I saw some light brown trousers and a short sleeved autumn leaved coloured shirt which I dressed in. They fitted perfectly almost as if everyone had known I was going to become an Animal Talent Sparrow man, until that became a coincidence as I searched deeper in the wardrobe and found other sizes too.

"oh" I said, sometimes suspicion gets the better of me.

After having another good look around my house I decided I shouldn't keep Fawn waiting too long and walked outside to see that there was nobody there. "Fawn?" I called out wondering where she was.

A Few moments of silence later a loud "BOO!" came from behind me which then turned into a fit of laughter as I may or may not have screamed like a little girl… "Oh my, Al I'm sorry I couldn't help my self" She said through a lot of giggles.

I turned to look at Fawn and tried to keep a straight face to show that that was not funny, until it turned into a grin and I let out a laugh too. "That was a good'n Fawn. I didn't know you liked scaring people"

"Bah, scaring people and pranking is my favourite hobby, that is of course my favourite hobby after taking care of animals" explained Fawn

"Well… You do realise I am going to have to get you back for that" I said while smiling and crossing my arms.

"Bring it on Al" Said Fawn almost as if this were a competition

"Al?" I asked

"Yeah, I really like your name Alaric but it is a bit of a mouthful, you mind if I shorten it?"

"Of course" I said. To be honest I preferred Al, I felt like it suited me more, and I guess I partly like it because it means that Fawn had made that nickname for me implying that we're friends, and I don't know why but thinking that I'm friends with Fawn makes me really happy. And it also put a smile on my face.

"Right" Fawn said, "let's get on with the tour"


End file.
